


Tune out the static sound of the city that never sleeps

by BrokenTailLights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hickeys, Lovebites, M/M, Michael and Calum are mentioned like once, pretty fluffy, until luke gets horny tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTailLights/pseuds/BrokenTailLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke likes peace and quiet, he likes silence with no sound. But if it's Ashton making the sounds- then that's a whole other story.</p><p>(Luke gets irritated that he can't mark Ashton forever, so he tries his best to become some sort of Sharpie pen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tune out the static sound of the city that never sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> This was something random that i came up with and finished in like two nights wow.
> 
> I also got annoyed halfway through editing this, so apologies for any mistakes, don't hesitate to correct anything

Aside from the distant splashing of Ashton's shower, the hotel room is quiet. Luke decides that he likes the peace. He adores his band, he really does, but he also enjoys quiet evenings, without Calum yelling at the TV and Michael yelling at Calum. In fact, even now, he can hear the voices of said band mates in his head, (after hearing their voices all day, _every day_ it really isn't a surprise) but it's a low drone, ambient noise in the back of his mind, and Luke doesn't care all that much.

It's nice to have the constant reminder, that what they've achieved is so great, and the fact that just the four of them did it all on their own, still baffles Luke. It sets a sense of pride in him, happy that he can share everything he creates with the world, and that they'll listen. But the music is  _loud_ , and the world is _loud,_ and sometimes- sometimes Luke wants quiet.

Which is exactly what he's relishing before his boyfriend steps out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and damp hair flopping in his face. Luke smiles tiredly upon Ashton's presence.

"Hey" The older boy grins, unwrapping the towel to dry at the rest of his body.  
Luke grins back in greeting, too tired to actually voice back a simple three lettered word. It works though, because soon enough Ashton is pulling on underwear, pyjamas and then joining him in bed. Luke shifts to the left to make space, and he feels like all his worries fall away when Ashton holds him against his chest. Luke has never felt more at peace.

The room stays quiet for a little longer, and Luke listens to the hushed noises of cars driving outside. He's pretty sure it's past two in the morning, but one thing he's learnt about North America is the fact that very few states sleep at night. The cities come alive when it gets dark, and Luke thinks it's beautiful.

"What'cha thinking about?" Ashton mumbles softly into Luke's hair. This kind of sound he could listen to all day. The sound of Ashton's voice. Loud and boisterous when giving commands, excited and squeaky when he's joyful, and soft, laced with exhaustion when he's placated by sleep. Luke could listen to Ashton talk for the rest of his life.

"Just- nothing" Luke replies. He's annoyed by the sound of his own voice, cutting off the calm peace he had so craftily created, and invading through the quiet. He wishes his voice was as lulling as Ashton's.

"Hey" Ashton murmurs very, very delicately, and Luke wonders if he imagined it. But there's a tug at his waist and Luke finds himself being turned over, face now pressed to his boyfriend's chest as kisses linger on his head. "I love you" Ashton whispers between touches, and Luke squeezes one of his hands in return, and he's grateful.

He's grateful that Ashton understands when he doesn't want to speak, and he's grateful for the lips in his hair and the strong arms holding him in place. He's grateful for the quiet noises outside from people repudiating sleep, because even though his mind claims that peace and quiet is what he desires, he knows he'd grow irritable if the only sounds was that of complete silence. He's grateful for the soft covers pulled over him, because it makes him feel safe and protected, like the white cotton won't allow any harm to reach him. And sure, he's an over six foot, nineteen year old teenage boy who at one time travelled three countries within twenty four hours, but all he ever wants is to be protected and loved. And right now, with Ashton Irwin pressed against his front, and the blinking headlights outside, and the enveloping mattress underneath him, Luke has never felt more content.

\-------

Ashton doesn't notice the small touches at first. In fact, he's pretty sure Luke had fallen asleep with the way he was tucked in so peacefully inside his arms. However, he soon becomes conscious of very soft, persistent kisses being pressed to his throat, as he looks at his boyfriend in confusion.  
  
"What're you doing?" Ashton mumbles,  
"Loving you" comes a muffled reply.

The elder boy shakes his head, carding a hand through thick blonde tufts, as bright lips and a tongue work insistently at the skin on his neck.

"The marks I left last week have all disappeared" Luke whines, as he begins to press in his delicate kisses a little harder, and a little deeper.

Ashton chuckles, a soft sound over the desperate moans that currently reside in his throat, and he knows they won't stay buried for long.

"Your lips aren't a permanent marker Luke" he reasons.

"I wish they were"

Ashton pauses for a second, hand still in his boyfriend's hair, although it's stopped tugging and scratching at the scalp, and now lays still. Luke begins to wonder whether he's done something wrong, before-

_"I wish they were too"_

The younger boy manages to suck a successful streak at the side of Ashton's neck after that, although he's careful to leave it a small, red mark because he knows they'll be in trouble if it turns into anything more.  
The ones that aren't visible however, Luke has fun with those.

There's a bite in Ashton's shoulder, followed by a swiping of the tongue then a set of lips, sucking harshly and then once again pressing delicate kisses.

There's another bite at the base of Ashton's neck, a bigger one this time, because he can feel the smirk Luke moulds into his skin when a very light whimper falls from his mouth. He feels that set of lips again, lip ring scraping against his hot skin, a beautiful contrast that he'll never get enough of.

The final bite resides just behind his ear, and Ashton knows this is one of Luke's favourite places to mark his territory, because he is the only other person who knows it's there. The hickey behind his ear is smaller, and he feels teeth scrape at the bottom of his ear before his boyfriend is pulling back to complacently observe his skills.

Luke removes his hands from Ashton's chest to trace his fingers delicately over the marks he's left.  
The shorter boy flinches slightly at the touch, skin still sensitive, although he relaxes into it when there's another hand cupping his cheek.

He knows the kiss is coming before Luke even turns his head, their lips meeting sooner than expected, although neither complains. Luke licks into Ashton's mouth, who in turn whines slightly before pulling back.

"Tired." He mumbles, and that one word is enough for Luke to shrink back and nod understandingly.

Ashton speaks up once more when the blonde is settled within his arms, feeling the need to display his own gratitude.

"Thanks for all the hickeys" he laughs softly into Luke's ear, who habitually frees a hand to whack his boyfriend on the arm.

"They're not hickeys" The taller boy mumbles, a blush rising to fill the pale of his cheeks. His eyes are still of that magnificent blue, and aside from the rouge in the skin below his eyes, his face is of a pale nature. There's a small grin twitching at his lips, which are obscenely red from his previous doings. Ashton thinks he looks beautiful.

"They're love bites."


End file.
